Trapped
by VoodooTheWolf
Summary: Edward Elric finds himself in a bit of trouble when he wakes up. The first thing he sees is a big, fluffy tail. Rated T for safety.
1. Rockslide

This is my first fanfic, so I would _really _appreciate criticism. :3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do _Not _Own Fullmetal Alchemist or Warriors

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Edward was silent as he ran through the streets of Central, trying to make it to the command center on time. Mustang had called them in from their visit to Winry for a special mission, and Winry had made him promise (yet again. _Sigh._) that he wouldn't break his automail or _risk _breaking it. She threatened him with her wrench in her right hand. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. If he didn't make it on time, they'd make remarks on how short his legs are... He froze. "I just called myself a microscopic small fry!" His hands threw up in defeat and he growled, continuing on his way and grumbling many curses under his breath, while his little brother, Al, stared at him like he was crazy.

Hawkeye met them just outside the command center, nodding as they ran past her. Ed and AL burst through the doors of Central Command Center, Ed panting as they slowed to a walk. Mustang frowned. "You're late." He scolded in an annoyed voice. He turned around and walked towards a small office, motioning for Ed and Al to follow.

For a while, the Elric brothers just sat in Mustang's office, listening to the mission (and a few "shorty" jokes). The mission was to escort military soldiers and a few Ishbalan prisoners to Briggs. Hawkeye, Mustang, Armstrong, and Havoc were some of the soldiers being escorted.

Ed got into the car and put on his seatbelt with a faint _click. _Hawkeye stared the car with the other cars following behind them. Ed watched the buildings of Central flash by the car and, before he knew it, he was asleep.

Ed woke with a start as Al shook him awake. "Let's go, Brother." He and Al jumped out of the car and landed with a quiet _thump _onto the soft, puffy snow. He waited for all of the Military soldiers to climb out of the cars and drag the Ishbalan prisoners into the snow and started walking.

The group was about a half an hour into the mountains (and Ed had stopped to rub his right shoulder, warming the half-frozen skin) when Ed heard Mustang "FullMetal!" Mustang snapped. "Let's get going!" Ed muttered under his breath and led the way once again. His boots were starting to coat in fluffy white snow, and he was wrapping his red overcoat around himself to keep warm.

He heart a faint pounding in the distance. He ran up to where Mustang was walking, way ahead of the group. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-" He cut off, mid-sentence, glaring at what seemed to be the mountain. Ed glanced back at the group, who was running away from the mountain. He looked where Mustang was looking and the rumble was felt in his feet. He saw boulders, rolling down the mountain with great speed. Ed and Mustang began running, but both tripped over an unseen crack in the earth. The boulders growled closer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I'm sorry it's so short, I just couldn't find more to write in this chapter.

Please Review!


	2. Wake Up

AnnaMustang - Thank you!

Asmeron - I hadn't thought of that, thank you. And thanks for your help with chapter one, I was really stuck there.

3 More reviews and I'll update to chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _not _own FMA or Warriors (I wish)

* * *

><p>Ed blinked his eyes, feeling groggy from a deep sleep. He tried to fully open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy, and he gave in, closing his eyes once more. He heard murmuring voices, too soft for Ed to hear them, then one loud voice rang out. "I think he's waking up!"<p>

Something soft but firm prodded his side. "Hey, come on! Get up already!" a voice commanded sternly. A soft, murmuring voice answered the commanding voice.

"Leave him alone, his injuries are far too serious for him to start moving. Get him to open his eyes, first." This was a male voice, obviously very annoyed. Ed tried to blink his eyes open again, and they felt even heavier than before, crusted over from sleep. They opened all the way and the first thing Ed saw was a big, fluffy golden tail with a white tip and long fur.

He stared with wide eyes at the soft tail, then scrambled to his paws… wait a minute… _paws? _He staggered on his paws for a moment, dizzy and in pain. He fell over and began panting in quick, scared breaths. "Calm down for StarClan's sake. You'll hurt yourself." The annoyed voice spoke again, then a gray cat with blue eyes padded into sight. The thing was, this cat looked about Ed's size, and this scared him.

This was all too weird. What was "StarClan"? Ed stared down at his body and saw soft, white fur on his underbelly, golden fur on his back. His muzzle was white and his toes were the same. His front, right leg was made from metal, and the same with his back, left leg. "Hey, kittypet, are you okay?" The gray cat frowned.

"Uhh… Sorta. Where am I?" Ed replied in a groggy voice. _This is a dream. _He told himself. _You'll wake up soon. _The gray cat grumbled something about "too many questions" and started to reply.

"You are in the camp of ThunderClan." The gray cat meowed. "Our leader will be in to see you in a few moments." Ed tried to stand again, pain shooting down his limbs and a slight headache took him. His vision blurred for a moment. "Lay down! You aren't properly healed yet. Just stretch your legs out to relieve your muscles, but don't stand." Ed obeyed the mysterious cat, hissing curses under his breath. He stretched his legs out, sighing at the relief this gave him.

"What's your name, kittypet?" The gray cat meowed, prodding a pile of dark green leaves with his paw.

"What's a kittypet?" He meowed, his ears twitching.

"A house cat. A twoleg pet." He answered simply. Twoleg. Hmm, that must mean _human. _

"Oh… My name is Ed." He answered the gray cat's question cautiously.

"My name is Jayfeather." Jayfeather meowed in an annoyed voice. Right then, a flame colored cat walked through the lichen that covered the entrance.

"So, this is the kittypet?" The flame cat asked in a wise voice. Ed got a suspicious glare from the dark brown tabby at the flame cat's side.

"Of course it is, Firestar!" Jayfeather snapped. Firestar, the flame-colored cat, fully turned to Ed.

"Did you get his name?" Firestar glared deep into Ed's eyes, making Ed feel exposed, like his soul was open for all to see.

"His name is 'Ed'" Jayfeather hissed.

"Ed?" Firestar questioned. "How did you get these injuries?"

"I… Um… I don't remember!" He said in a worried voice.

"Calm down." The flame-colored cat said soothingly. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. You, Ed, are to stay in Jayfeather's den while you recover, and once you have healed, we will decide whether or not you will stay in this territory"

Ed gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. The Dark brown tabby beside Firestar laughed. "Firestar isn't going to be cruel to you, Ed. Calm down." Firestar and his companion left, leaving Ed with Jayfeather and what looked like another cat in a nest nearby. He rested his head on his outstretched paws, moving his head away from his metal leg. He yawned and licked his lips.

When he went to sleep, he would wake up in the car, ready to escort Military soldiers to Briggs. This _was _Just a dream after all.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ed woke up with a quick jerk and sighed. He parted his jaws in a huge yawn, then realized something important. A soft, fuzzy tail covered his paws. _I'm still a cat! _He thought. He hissed out a few curses under his breath as his eyes slightly parted. Two paws were softly massaging his sore muscles.

"Finally." He heard Jayfeather's voice. "Stand up and stretch." Ed followed Jayfeather's instuctions and slowly stood. His muscles screamed in protest, but he kept standing. He stretched out hit paws and parted his jaws. "Good, now let's go out into the camp, you need to meet the cats here if your going to be staying long"

* * *

><p>Do you like it? Please review! Don't hold back, BE CRITICAL! It helps :3<p> 


	3. Unexpected Help

42AnimalLover42 – Thank _You. _:D I'm really glad that you like my story.

Never mind getting more reviews. I really want to write. :3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own FMA or Warriors

* * *

><p>Ed glanced around the big clearing with wide eyes. There were so many cats! So many different colors, too! Jayfeather led him around, pointing out different dens for different ranks of the Clan. The Leader, the Deputy, the Senior Warriors, the Warriors, the Apprentices, the Elders, and the mothers with kits, which they called 'Queens'. Ed knew what was coming next. He was going to be introduced to the cats around the clearing and they were going to accuse him of being small or tiny!<p>

Ed made a face at his thoughts and Jayfeather looked over at him with a face that said 'I knew you were weird.' The dark brown tabby that was with Firestar when he came to meet him walked over and nodded his head to Jayfeather before looking at Ed.

"I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Brambleclaw."

"It's nice to meet you, Brambleclaw." He tried to smile in his cat-body but it turned out to look like a snarl. Brableclaw's fur bristled. "No no! I wasn't trying to start a fight…. I ummm… had something on my nose." Brambleclaw relaxed a bit.

"Jayfeather, why don't you go check on Briarlight. I'll introduce Ed to the Clan." Brambleclaw flicked his tail and that obviously signaled something because Jayfeather nodded and walked back to the den Ed woke up in.

Ed followed Brambleclaw as he was introduced to Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Mousefur, and many other cats. He really couldn't remember all of the names, but he sure knew they were weird. Like Berrynose. That sounded like something you would call your wife…. Then it suddenly hit him. What if Firestar decided to let Ed join the clan, and they called him Shortlegs!

Ed dug his claws into the earth to keep from bursting out in anger, but Brambleclaw notices and glared in his direction. "Why don't you head back to Jayfeather's den. Grab some fresh-kill on your way." Ed nodded and sheathed his claws, padding over to the big pile of dead creatures.

He hesitantly picked up a plump crow and slowly made his way back into Jayfeather's den to settle into his bed of moss. "Ed, don't settle in just yet. I need you and Briarlight to stretch your muscles. Throw some moss back and forth." Ed clenched his jaw but obeyed with an annoyed look on his face.

"So you're Ed then?" the cat he assumed was Briarlight spoke up. Ed nodded and stared at Briarlight's back legs. They were bent at an odd angle that looked like it hurt, so Ed decided to speak up.

"Um, Briarlight… What's wrong with your legs?" Briarlight's expression changed almost immediately.

"There was a terrible storm one day in the camp, and a tree fell on me and Longtail, Breaking by back and crippling me for life, while killing Longtail." Ed's face twisted with pain and understanding.

"You know, if I didn't have these fake limbs, I would be in the same situation. But you know what I say?" Ed sat down and licked his flesh paw before looking back up to Briarlight. "You have two good legs. Get up and use them."

Admiration filled Briarlight's eyes before she pushed herself up onto her front two legs. "And maybe," Ed said with what he thought was a good idea. "I could get you a good pair of fake limbs" Briarlight's eyes widened.

"Like," her voice lowered to a whisper. "From twolegs?" Ed nodded, thinking of Winry. "Bu-"

"Do you want to be able to walk again or not?" Ed interrupted in a whisper.

Briarlight hesitated before nodding. Ed nodded right after and grabbed Briarlight's scruff. He dragged her up the Cliffside with some struggle before hauling her over the edge, just to see a pitch black cat with long fur and dark gray (almost onyx) eyes. The black tom hissed before lauching himself at Ed.

"No! What are you doing?" Ed gasped. Briarlight hissed and lashed one paw out at the black tom, claws unsheathed. The tom stared at Ed's automail legs and gasped.

"Fullmetal?" the tom murmured. Ed recognized that voice at once.

"Mustang?" Ed gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Mustang sneered. "But I can see you're busy. Need any help?" Mustang sat down and yawned, jaws gaping, before looking back to Ed.

"I need you to help me find Winry."

* * *

><p>U like? Don't Like? Pweeeez Review! Try and guess what happens next, too :D<p> 


	4. Sorry

Very sorry to all of you, but I will be discontinuing this story. I made too many mistakes (mostly because I was half asleep writing it most of the time) and I'm going to attempt to start over. It won't be an entirely new story, but I'll be doing some MAJOR edits. Sorry again.


End file.
